You're Beautiful
by Flamesofanangelwings
Summary: When you think your not beautiful because someone told you were ugly. But in truth you are beautiful. Cover was made by: ImberLapis
1. Prologue

He had been starring out into the evening night sky, tonight they well come for his head. But he didn't care, his beloved was gone, he didn't care that he was going to die. He just didn't anymore, he was supposed to rule with an iron fist and to kill all those who had opposed him, but he just didn't care anymore. His queen was dead, he was supposed to be here for her at all cost but he wasn't here when they had killed her. Without her by his side he was nothing but a useless guard and a useless husband. But he knew that one day that they will be together again, he didn't care if it took a million years that he'd be with beloved again.

"Haou," he let his beloveds name slip from his lips as he killed another person who had stolen away his beloved's life from his own life. He didn't care that about the many people screaming in terror from watching him kill yet another person.

He had summoned his Loyal Advance Crystal Beast monsters and ordered them to kill anyone who had got in his way and those who tried to stop him from getting near the Palace. Those inside the Palace had ordered the death of his beloved and they must pay for their sins for spilling his beloveds blood. He slaughtered many more before being surrounded by the Palace Guards who he, himself, had personal trained to fight. A man in white robes come out of Palace and walked towards the small group that had surrounded him. He growled at the sight of white robbed man for it was he who ordered the murder of his beautiful wife.

"I accepted that this would eventually happen," he said smoothly,"Jehu, are you really that stupid to venture into enemy territory to just kill me? Or are you that desperate to die?" Jehu didn't answer him as he glared at the man before him who he had once called a close friend. "Ah, I see... You want to get this over with already, very well. I will put you to death right now, guards, pin him down." He commanded the guards with a smirk and they all had pinned down Jehu to the ground at once as the rest of the his Beast stayed back because they knew this is what their master wanted. The man pulled out his katana and held it right above Jehu's neck. "Any last words?"

"Go to fucking hell!" Jehu growled as he spit at him. The man glared at him not to happy that Jehu had just spit at him but expected him to act that way.

"So be it," he growled before swing his sword down into Jehu's neck.

The last thing that Jehu saw his beloveds happy smile again before everything had want black.

 ** _Edited: 10/17/18_**


	2. Chapter 1

A girl with beautiful brunette hair yawned as she walked to the Academy from her dorm room, which was pretty far away from the Academy since she was just Slifer still and she planned to keep it that way. Only her headmaster of her dorm knew of her true gender as well as the principal of the Academy, she was only able to hide her true identity from everyone else but those two. She only hid it so that boys won't hit on her as while she was there, as well to hide her birth makes on her chest and on her inner right thigh. The one on her chest looked like a sword had pierced her right through the heart, as the one on her thigh was a moon crest with a dragon around it, making it look like same kind of tattoo instead of a birth mark. Her roommates thankfully had moved out a long time ago, one want to work under the great Maximillion Pegasus as a card designer, while the other want to Ra Yellow (Now in obelisk blue), so now she had the room all to herself. She actually loved being able to have privacy again after so long living with two boys, she could get dressed without having to walk to Professor Banner's side of Slifer dorm every morning now, since he was the headmaster of her dorm. She was placed in Slifer because of Professor Crowler hated her on the first day because she had beat him in a duel at the entrance exam.

Blair had accidentally found out she was a girl, when she, herself, faked being a boy so she could get close to her Idol Zane Truesdale. But the girl wasn't official part of Duel Academy yet since she was only eight at the time, so it was luckily a good thing that she didn't get the chance to spill about her being a girl to the hole Academy by accident, but she did eventually came back though when she was finally the proper age to attend. But thankfully she hadn't blab it to the whole Academy when she had came back. Her mind suddenly wondered towards that teal hair colored boy named Jesse Anderson, she had found him very handsome and very silly at times sometimes, but he never found out that she was a girl which she wasn't happy about. Yubel had also told her that she didn't need to tell him of her true gender because she kept him from learn the truth when she had possessed him for a short amount of time which was a good thing but something inside her didn't like that.

When Yubel had possessed him, the outfit that Yubel had chosen for Jesse to wear made him look extremely hot and really strong, it had made her body feel hot from seeing it. Yubel told her that she didn't choose that outfit for him much to her surprise because once she possessed him it automatically put him in that outfit which shouldn't have happened in the first place. Jaden didn't understand why she had gotten like that after seeing Jesse like that, and when she had asked Yubel about it but all Yubel did was smirk and didn't say anything about it any further. She didn't bother asking again knowing she wouldn't get an answer from her at all, it was obviously she'd never understand, anyway since Jesse left to go back to his own Academy and the fact she didn't know what a fiance was or even what a fiancee was.

She had kept a very low profile after he had left the academy, and had planned to keep it that way, her class was graduating today anyway and everyone was going to a party later that very night to celebrate, but not her. She was planning on leaving Duel Academy as soon as that party even began, she didn't belong here anymore anyway and she had talked with Professor Banner in his spirit form and Yubel about this already last night and they agreed that it was better to leave without saying goodbye.

Saying goodbye wasn't that easy for her to do anyway since it felt like goodbye forever every time when people say it, so she preferred to have it end like this anyway. Let's get this show on the road than, she put on a fake smile as she walked into Duel Academy for the very last time.

 **X**

She sighed as walked all alone in the hot desert heat, she had been walking in the desert for at least five days in this scolding heat and was running out of water and food fast. She needed to get out of this desert sooner rather than later, or she would die of thrist or of hunger. How she ended up in the desert wasn't something that she clearly recalled doing when she had left Duel Academy on a small row boat. The last thing she reminded was getting on the boat and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of dueling against the king of games (which in her opinion was fun), but since it was only a dream she denied that it ever happened at all.

She felt very tired and exhausted but she kept pushing through the blistering heat, if she was born a boy she'd probably be able to handle the heat of the desert much better, and it didn't help the fact that she was also wearing a black jacket, a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt. She took out her only bottle of water out of her backpack to get a drink, and was disappointed to find that there was barely any left, thanks to heat. She let out a small sigh and drink the last bit she had up before the heat could evaporate the rest of it. It didn't take much longer until she found a small little oasis in the desert, which she was thankful for, she was now able to get more supplies before going back to journeying into the desert again.

She only took what she had needed, and she even filled one of her food containers with water so she could at least a bit longer in the smoldering desert heat. She give same to Pharaoh the cat, who was surprisingly doing better than she was especially since he had fur. She smiled at the cat before continuing on her journey to Ra knows where.

 ** _XxX_**

A male with teal colored hair let out a yawn as he continued to search for Jaden, once he had gotten the phone call from one of Jaden's friends at Duel Academy saying that Jaden had want missing straight after graduation along with the cat named Pharaoh that had once was Professor Banner's cat, he decided than and there to go out looking for the brunette friend of his. He didn't have any idea where Jaden could actually be, but he followed his instincts to a desert. Something inside of him told him that he should find him quickly, it would be an understatement if he said he wasn't really worried about him all. Something just told him that Jaden was important to him, but something inside of him feared that he wouldn't be able to find the brunette at all. He felt a little guilty about running away from Jaden all because of the Yubel ordeal, he had told Jaden that he was going back to the Academy he came from to finish his duel study's there but in actual reality all he did was run away from him.

He should have confronted Jaden instead of just running away, if he hadn't run away Jaden wouldn't have gone missing in the first place, his thoughts were only filled of Jaden and his heart speed up every time he thought of the other male. Since didn't understand why he was feeling such a thing for another male instead of female which was weird to him, he never thought he was gay before until after he had meet Jaden, after he meet him all that had changed and now he questioned his sexuality and hid his feelings from the other male thinking that Jaden would be disgusted with him if had he ever found out about his feelings for towards him. But right now he didn't want to focus on those thoughts, he just needed to focus on finding Jaden and nothing else. He owned him for saving his rainbow dragon from Paradox that one time and he planned to protect Jaden with his very life for saving a member of his family when he couldn't.

 **Edited: 10/17/18**


	3. Chapter 2

It was already becoming night time already and Jaden was really tired at this point, she had made sure to take out her sleeping bag out of her backpack, as well as same cat food for Pharaoh to eat as well as a small bowl of water before she want to sleep in her sleeping bag. The last thing that run through her mind before sleep had tooken ahold of her was of Jesse.

 ** _XxX_**

He yawned for what felt like the millionth time that day as he continued to search for Jaden. He had refused to let himself to rest until he found Jaden, and it was better to travel during the night time anyway since it was much cooler at this time than during the day time. He had even ignored his duel spirits when they tried to get him to rest. He ignored them because he could find Jaden much faster like this way, knowing that Jaden probably want to sleep at night made his chances of finding him even better than in the day time. In the day time he would have a harder time moving around because of the scolding heat that the desert would bring during the day, but during the night he would be able to move more quickly and would be able to find Jaden in no time at all. And much to his surprise and also to his relief, he had found Jaden sleeping in a sleeping bag rather quickly than he first assumed he would have found him.

"Jaden," he sighed softly before he bent down on one knee to move a strand of hair out of Jaden's face. By all means Jaden, in his own opinion, was very beautiful, his lips looked really soft and right at this moment he really wanted to kiss the other so badly, but he couldn't do that to his best friend, especially when he was asleep.

He didn't bother to pull out his own sleeping bag because he was too tired to do so, but he did lay down by Jaden and waited for him to wake up, not realizing he had fallen asleep soon after he had laid down. Pharaoh the cat watched the scene play out before him as the spirit orb of Professor Banner circled around the cat. The cat in question reached out with his muzzle and caught the spirit orb with his mouth before he want to cuddle himself against Jaden's chest.

Jaden had woken up with a start, she had just been dreaming about Jesse hating her for hiding the fact she was female from her and called her disgusting, tears run down her face as she remembered the dream. She hadn't noticed that she had accidentally startled Pharaoh awake who shrieked as he rolled off of her, she blinked for a few seconds to get the tears to stop before she had noticed that someone was laying down right next to her. But it wasn't just same random stranger either, it was who she just had a dream about. Jesse was sleeping right next to her, his face was nuzzled against her sleeping bag as one of his arms warped around her waist holding her tightly against his body.

"Wha? Jesse!!" Jaden screamed as she tried to get loose from Jesse's strong grab in her but failed, her face was also bright red. She sighed, there was no way she could budge the sleeping male off, so she just gave up. Yubel in her spirit form just laughed at her attempt to get away from said boy. Instead of starting an argument with Yubel, Jaden just want back to sleep and unconsciously cuddled against Jesse's chest.

Night had already fallen again, Jesse was starting to wake up from his slumber, the first thing he noticed was that Jaden was sleeping against his chest. But something was little off, Jaden's chest area didn't feel flat like it should be, but instead he felt two big soft things pressed against his chest. And for the first time ever in his life he had finally realized that Jaden wasn't really a boy at all, he never really noticed or paid attention because of the black turtleneck shirt that she had always wore along with her jacket. He knew black colored shirts can sometimes easily hide a girl's chest from guys especially when wet, he began to wonder why Jaden had never told him that she was girl and why she hid it in the first place, did she not trust him?

He was a slightly relieved that he wasn't gay like he had first thought he was. He untangled himself from her, letting her sleep just a little longer for now as he started up to make them something to eat first as well as make a changing area for her.

 ** _XxX_**

A delicious smell had hit Jaden's nose causing her to slowly wake up from sleep, she let out a small yawn as she seat up in her sleeping bag. She stretched her arms out and shook her body a little bit as she did so, it felt nice and a small smile graced her lips. Until she realised that Jesse was no longer next to her, she started to panick thinking that she must have only dreament of him laying beside her.

"Oh, Jay, your awake," a voice came from the direction of the delicious smell. She turned her head slightly to the side to see Jesse cooking something in a huge pot, she started to wondered how he was able to find wood in the middle of the desert.

"Jess? How did you find me so quickly? But my bigger question is how did you get the wood to start a camp fire? Last time I checked, the desert doesn't have any trees," She was so confused but yet hungry at the same time, she wanted to change her clothes as well. It was obviously really hot wearing the clothes she was currently wearing, but she didn't want to undress in front of a the guy she had a bond with, it made her feel embarrassed to imagine himl staring at her naked body.

"To answer your first question, I have my ways and for the second one I used Cobalt Eagle to find same wood for the fire. I also set up a changing area just in case you wanted to get changed, since I know how you like to change in privacy," he points towards a small changing area he had made with his broken tent. Jaden smiled at him grateful to be able to change without him looking at her.

"Thanks Jess," she grabbed her backpack and put it into the make shift changing room. Before she want to change her clothes, she rolled up her sleeping bag.

Once she had entered the changing room, she quickly took off her overwhelming heated clothes and changed into a black T-shirt not realizing that the T-shirt made her breast pop out slightly, since she didn't like wearing a bra and put on white booty shorts before putting back on her socks and shoes. She put a simple red sleeveless vest with a hoodie over her black T-shirt, she had put her other clothes into her backpack before leaving the make shift changing room. Jesse was done cooking by the time she had gotten done changing, she smiled at what he had cooked. He had made her favorite food which was fried shimp and also had made same soup to go with the shimp.

"That looks really good, Jesse," she states as she puts her bag next to his before joining him on a blanket he had set up to keep the sand off of their skin and clothes.

"Thanks Jay," he hands her a bowl of soup as well as giving her a plate full of shimp.

They eat their food in peaceful silence, enjoying being in each other's company. Once they were done eating they had put away all the dishes and cooking supplies, Jesse took care of the small camp fire well Jaden folded the blanket before putting it away in Jesse's beg. They had both agreed to travel together since Jesse didn't want Jaden to survive out here on her own since she could have easily had straved herself if she wasn't careful. And Jaden loved having Jesse around, so it was a win win situation for both of them.


	4. Chapter 3

_It was a cold summers night, a girl no older then seventeen was walking around her castle alone without any guards around. She actually preferred it this way as well as how she preferred the night over the day, the night sky was just so beautiful and breath taking to her and she loved every minute of it being alone. But she wasn't really paying any attention to the night sky that night at that moment, her thoughts were to distracted at the moment. She was recently told by one of her advisors that once she turned eighteen years old, she was to be made queen but in ordered for her to be queen was told that she had to marry a man named Jehu Anderson, one out of many guys in her kingdom that she probably never really cared to even glance at because she had to focus on her studies more than be with a guy or even to make friends. She had no idea who this Jehu even was, she had never meet the guy and all she knew about him was that he was one of her most loyal subjects in her army that always was beside her._

 _She had never really paid attention to anyone in her court or anyone who guarded her at all times, she didn't really care about anyone else besides the fact she only cared for her parents who were no longer living among. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that she was being followed by a very tall man with dark teal colored hair and orange glowing eyes, he was following her to keep her safe at all times as well as to study her every single move she had made, for it would be very useful to him in the future. He smirked at a thought of her begging him to take her, he would really like to watch her do so many naughty things with him and only him._

 _"My dear queen, you shouldn't be out wondering around alone at night alone," the male suddenly spoke causing her jump slightly. He chuckled at how she reacted to him to him so quickly it amazed him to no end, This is going to be fun~. She had turned around to face and sent him a deadly glare that would have probably have killed him, but thankfully for him glares couldn't kill anyone, all it did was turn him on even more._

 _"Fuck off," she hissed at him before turning away from him to face the other side to not look at him. He smirked as he licked his lips as he got closer to her without her even noticing._

 _"Should you really say that to someone your going to marry soon, my sweet little dove?~" he cooed at her already imaging her naked before him, her head snapped towards him once he had pointed out that he was her husband-to-be. She was surprised that this perverted man just claimed to be husband-to-be_

 _"So your Jehu Anderson?" She questioned him and nodded his head as a reply in return staring straight into her beautiful golden colored growling eyes, At least his not staring at my breast. "Why do I have to marry an asshole like you?" She snarled out the last word towards him not liking that she had to marry him at all._

 _"Ah~ You wound me~" he says dramatically pretending to be hurt by her words causing her to roll her eyes at him, "My dear sweet lovely Haou, just give me a chance~ You may come to find that you actually like me!~"_

 _"I highly doubt that I ever will," she turned away from him this time and started to walk away from him._

 _"You will learn to love me, My dear Princess~" he purrs as he follows after her._

 _ **X**_

 _Many days had passed since their first meeting, and Jehu had kept flirting with Haou ever time they had run into each other in the castle. Haou didn't want to admit that she found his antics quite adorable, and she couldn't help but blush everytime whenever he started to flirt with her and only her. She was also very happy over the fact that Jehu only had paid attention to her and only her, especially in front of the other girls who would always try to attract his attention by showing off their skin to him, which he didn't seem to care for them to much at all. And when the girls tried to seduce him, he would just bluntly tell them that he was already engaged to the future queen, which of course made all the girls jealous of her but they didn't dare go near her for they feared of being put in the dungeon for attacking her like a girl had tried to do before._

 _It also amazed her to no end to watch Jehu sweat as he trained to become her personal guard as well as her husband. She actually loved seeing him do so much just for her and they had to practice their wedding vows at least every night so nothing could go wrong at the actual wedding, but when something goes wrong Jehu manges to always make it funnier then it was, which causes her to giggle uncontrollably. She knew she was starting to fall in love with blunette but her stubborn side refused to admit it out loud especially in front of him, though right now she was kind of scared, since she had to let him kiss her at the wedding to tie them together, she was scared since it was going to be her first kiss and she was afraid of Jehu not liking her anymore if he had ever found out that she never kissed anyone before..._


	5. Chapter 4

Jaden and Jesse had been traveling for many days now and Jesse had refused to travel during the day because it was to much heat to bare with and traveling at night would make it easier to get through the desert without any problems. But at least they wouldn't run out of water or food so quickly now, Jaden was actually thankful that Jesse was going along on this journey with her, without him she would probably be dead by now. Everytime they had touched her heart would speed up, it was to bad that Jesse thought she was still a guy, but she also didn't want to tell him for she feared of him looking at her disgust for lying about her true gender to him and reject her. Plus she didn't want to ruin what they already had.

Right now they were setting up camp for the night, they were almost completely out of the desert. She was actually happy over the fact that they were final be able to get out of this place soon, she was actually looking forward to actually getting a decent shower soon, her sore aching body needed it badly. Jesse had lead them to a small village just a few hours ago on the edge of the desert and the village didn't even have a shower or even shops for that matter, it wasn't the most friendliest of villages, villagers decided to throw rocks at them for just passing right through the small village. Jaden had a few tiny bruises from the rocks that had manged to hit her exposed skin, Jesse had gotten more hit than she did because he tried to shield her from most of the rocks, only the smaller ones had manged to get passed him.

They hadn't stayed long in that village for Yubel was threatening to possess Jesse again to just harm those pour villagers who hadn't done anything that bad besides throwing rocks at them. But luckily enough for them it hadn't have come down to that, once they were out of the desert they decided to make camp for a few days by a small clear river, which held fresh clean water for them both to drink and to bath in. Jaden had decided to wash up a bit well Jesse setup same animal traps so they could have something to eat, it was lucky for them to even have these animal traps. Jesse had actually managed to steal them from that village by summoning Amethyst Cat to steal them from the villagers while they had only paid attention to him and Jaden.

 **XxX**

Well Jesse was setting up the traps, he took a few sneaky glances at Jaden and blushed at the sight of her naked body every time. His pants tightened at the sight of her naked body, oh how he wanted to make her his and his alone, but he didn't want to do anything to hurt Jaden physically and mentally, also he didn't want Yubel to kill him. He turned his head away from her and want back to setting up the traps with bait, after he had finished he looked at Jaden again to see if she was done washing up yet and thankfully she was so he want and joined her.

"The traps have been set, Jay," he had told her as he got near her. Jaden looked up at him from putting her clothes away in bag. She really had no idea how much of an effect she had on him.

"That's cool, Jess, I just finished washing up myself," she told him with a sweet kind smile.

He so wanted to tell her so badly that he already knew that she had finished washing up, but than she would call him a pervert (which he mostly likely was) and would probably even slap him across the face. Though he wanted to do it so badly but he rather not because she wouldn't trust him anymore and he rather have her trust him.

"Than it's now my turn to bathe!" Without thinking it through he stripped his clothes right off in front of her, causing her face to darken to a dark shade of red. Than he jumped straight into the river causing a huge big splash.

He swim up for air after a few seconds being under water and started to laugh at Jaden, the water that he had made splashed on her and had gotten on to her making her all wet again. She glared at him darkly, she grabbed her deck and duel disk from her bag causing Jesse to gulp and he began to swim away before she could do anything but he was already too late.

"Bubbleman! Blast him!" He heard Jaden suddenly shout out and than he was hit in the back with a jet stream of water.

 **X**

Many hours had passed since than and it was already night, Jaden hadn't talked to him since then. He hated it when Jaden ignored him, Jaden did get her revenge on him so she couldn't still be mad at him, could she? He didn't like it one bit, he finished eating what he had made for them which was chicken soup, the chicken had been caught in one of the traps he had set earlier that day to make their meal. He couldn't take the silence anymore between them, so he got up from where he had been sitting at and walked over to her. And luckily for him, she had been facing away from him while they had ate, he had the upper hand and had waited until she had put her bowl down, he smirked as he prepared to attack her, thankfully for him Yubel wasn't there to warn Jaden of his attack.

"Jaden~" he purrs into her ear causing her to jump slightly, and he warped his arms around her waist. His plan was going into action at that moment, this probably is a bad idea but he didn't care, he was tried of listening to his head, he was going to let his heart do what it wants from now on.

"Jesse! What are you doing?!" Jaden started to squirmed in his arms as he held her tightly against his chest, he started licking the back of neck slowly causing her to shiver in his arms.

"Jaden, I don't like it when you ignore me~" he nuzzles into her neck causing a dark red blush to spread across her face and she was about to say something but he wasn't done yet,"When where you going to plan on telling me you were an actual girl?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and froze, he had found out that she was a girl but how did he find that out? Maybe it was because she was wearing these clothes? Or was there something else she had been missing?

"How-?"

"How did I find out?" He guessed before she could finish her sentence. She nodded her head, she was a bit grateful that he couldn't see her face at the that moment. He chuckled and stopped nuzzling her neck but didn't move away from her. "I found out when I first found you in the desert. Now I want to know why you didn't tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"No! I-I mean no it's not because I didn't trust you, because in fact I do trust you! I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you'd find me disgusting!" She panicked as tears started to fill in her eyes. "I didn't want you to hate me!" She began to cry unaware of him moving her around so she was facing him until she felt a hand on her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I would never hate you, Jay, I can never hate you because your very special to me and I would die if anything ever happened to you," he told her sweetly, he felt a bit of deja vu when he said that, as he let go of chin she and immediately after he did that she warped her arms around him and cried into his chest causing his shirt to get wet, which he didn't mind one bit.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" She screamed as she tightened her arms around his waist.

He slowly warped his around her and held her tightly against him,"I will never leave you, Jay, I promise," he promised her with smile as she fall asleep in his arms.

Unknown to the both of them a pair golden eyes glared at them from within the shadows,"How dare they find each other again, after their rebirth!" a voice growled as it continued to watch the pair from within the shadows.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: You guys almost didn't have a chapter this week, things happened and I was unable to edit this until last minute._**

After that day they had gotten even closer with each other, they had run away from the villagers that some how had found out that they had taken(actually stolen) their animal traps and had been had been chasing them ever since. Thankfully, for them, when they came to an abandoned sail boat by the sea, which was still in good condition(which they thanked Ra for) and hoped in after pushing it back into the water. They had only been sailing in that small boat for about like three weeks but the police spotted them and had forced them to go to a police station once they had made it to land. After a long and tiring explanation as well taking a lie detector test to make sure they weren't lying before letting them go with a slight warning. So here they were now in a hotel room, which Jaden got with her parents money to get them a room and to let them search for jobs online. If they really wanted to they could have become dueling Pro's but they were both against it since it wouldn't be fair if they kept winning to often and Jaden didn't like having the hole world watching her while she dueled.

Before what had happened in dark world changed her and didn't like people watching her anymore because it reminded her of what she had done to her friends, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus. It still haunted her to no end, and no matter how they others kept trying to tell her it wasn't her fault for what happened, she still blamed herself no matter what anyone said. Jesse on the other hand just didn't want to because she wasn't going to become a pro and he refused to do something like that without her even though she told him could but he wasn't having it. Jaden suddenly let out a loud sigh from on the bed with in the room causing Jesse to look up her from his spot on the floor.

"What's wrong, Jay?" He asked as he stood up from his spot on the floor as he turned off his cellphone. The reason he hadn't used it up until now was because it had along with the rest of devices they had on them at the time.

"Alexis, is the problem actually," she whined looking up from her laptop which she had just bought,"She's upset with me for not letting her know sooner that I was girl, and her brother Atticus had invited us to a party at his place which is in four days. Chazz is still being a jerk and asking me to duel him, and he has spammed the hell out of me on Facebook while I didn't have any device on me. Sy, misses me obviously so does Hassleberry who are both upset with me just like Alexis is but understands that I didn't want to tell them because they were both male and probably would have asked me out if I had told them."

"And what about the others?" He seat next to her as he listened to her talk about their friends, though he didn't like the last sentence she spoke.

"Zane is in Sy's care for the time being and also has quite being a pro due to his heart, he can't take much of the pain anymore coming from his deck. Edo is still doing what he usually does though he also requested to speak to us later face to face in the park near here tomorrow for same strange reason?" She said as she snuggled against him as she continued. "Jim said he won't be able to talk to us for awhile since he rather talk to face to face instead of over Facebook, he'll be at the party. Adrian and Axel hasn't been on Facebook in months so I don't know anything about them."

"I see, well I think we should talk to them once we get ahold of them but we'll see the others at the party, and let Edo know that we rather talk to everyone at once at the party instead of at the park," he kisses her forehead gently,"I actually can't wait to see how they'll react to us being a couple?" He wondered as he pulled her on to his lap, she blushed darkly as he had said that.

"When did we became a couple?! I didn't know we were even a couple!" Jaden blushed darkly as she said that, they had never really admitted their feelings for each other, so how could they even be a couple already, if they had never told each other how they felt?

Jesse looked at her sadly causing her heart to stop suddenly,"You don't want to be with me?" He whined as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I didn't say that!" She stuttered as she began to freak out. "I meant as when did we became boyfriend and girlfriend?! We never even told our feelings to each other yet!" Jesse let out a small chuckle dropping the sadness act.

"Jay, we don't really need to say it not until we're ready, our bodies tell us what we feel for each other without even saying a word," he had kissed her forehead gently again as he hugged her around the waist,"My your body tells me you love me as my body tells you, I love you. And I will never and I mean never stop loving you, because your my lovely little Jay bird," he gives her a quick perk on the lips causing her to blush even darker. He smiles at her as her face was now a scarlet red color,"but if you want me to say it I will~" he purrs as he leans in close to her ear and whispers into her ear causing her to shiver," _I love you_."


	7. Chapter 6

**_MagicaeRioga: Thank you finding the last chapter cute, I worked hard on it._**

 _Lately Haou hadn't had any time to do anything she wanted to do, since she was so busy taking care of her people and of course her kingdom. Recently they had been attacked by another kingdom that had came from the south side of her kingdom. She had no time to do the wedding rehearsal neither and the wedding was going to be tomorrow, which she was very nervous about it, but she hadn't shown it to her people because she had to be strong for them. She also had been unable to see her husband-to-be, Jehu, because he had left with the army to deal with the other kingdom that had attacked them and hasn't been heard from since his departure, she wouldn't dare say it aloud but she really did miss him and his flirty ways even though it made him act like a pervert. If he wasn't back by nightfall, she would have to be forced into marrying one of those old perverted man instead tomorrow that just wanted to use her body and didn't care for her heart like Jehu did._

 _Right at this moment she stared out of her bedroom window, it was almost twilight now and her heart was pounding painful inside of her chest, she never had felt like this before, and she blamed Jehu for all these new feelings running inside of her. It actually was his fault, since before she even met him hadn't never felt anything besides emptiness and anger but now she didn't feel empty anymore. A single tear rolled down her face as she watched the sun slowly fade away from behind the many hills, suddenly she had felt a pair of arms warp around her small waist causing her jump from the sudden contact. A hand gently whipped away her tears she hadn't noticed coming down her face, she didn't know why but whoever this person behind her was but they made her feel safe and calm._

 _"Don't be sad my love," a very familiar voice sounded from behind her, she didn't need to turn around to see who it was but she did it anyway. A pair of amber eyes stared straight into her golden ones with so much love, she felt so relieved that Jehu was okay minus a few cuts and bruises across his flesh. She gently put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him with pure happiness and love._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered softly to him as she crassed his cheek softly. They held each other tightly through out the night not wanting to leave the others side and welcomed the warmth from each other._

 _(XxX)_

 _By the morning Haou and Jehu had to part ways so they could get ready for the wedding even though they didn't really want to leave each others side, but they had too. All the female servants surrounded Haou as they helped her into her beautiful wedding dress as well as doll her up for the wedding. She didn't really like the fact that they were putting make-up on her face since she had never needed to wear it unless it was against her will, her wedding dress was a beautiful black and gold one. It was a pain to put on, but a pain that she had to get over with, since it will be all be over when this day was over with._

 ** _XxX_**

 _Jehu was in his black tuxedo, which he hated wearing it, but he'll deal with it for now for Haou's sake. He hadn't told her that the attack had been all a setup just to keep him away from marrying Haou which he had figured out very quickly it had been a setup, he didn't want her to worry about anything at the moment especially since it was their wedding day after all and she didn't need the stress. Jehu was happy that he had been able to come back last night or he wouldn't have been marrying his Haou today, even if he had come back late he would have killed anyone who forced his beautiful queen to marry them. But if that did indeed happened he would probably be on the run with her for the rest of his life which he knew Haou probably wouldn't have liked._

 _He grinned to himself in the mirror, that would been fun thing to do, he wished he had thought of it earlier but it was to late for that now. A man with green snake like eyes entered 'his changing room' with a snarl on his face. Jehu noticed the man and glared at the sight of the man._

 _"What do you want, Hex?" He asked the other not really in the mood to talk to the snake eyed man after what he tried to pull. The man known as Hex rolled his eyes at him before putting down his jacket down by a pure black desk._

 _"This is my office, Jehu, just be happy that I'm even allowing you to change your clothes in here," he sat down on the only chair. Jehu smirked at him as the other was going through the desk for something to write with._

 _"Says the person that setup that fake attack to stop me from marrying my beloved Haou," Jehu was still smirking proudly and evilly at the other male, the other male froze his movements at this statement,"but since you are letting me use your office as a changing room right now I won't arrest you right now." The other let out a sigh of relief, he didn't want to go to prison this early on in his plan. "But," the male looked up to the amber eyed male, who was now glaring at him intensely as his voice got darker," **If you do anything to my Haou I will Kill you**."_

 _He nodded his head in agreement,"Fine, I won't touch her, you better hurry now. Your wedding is about to start," and with that said Jehu sent the man one last death glare before he left at the other before leaving the room, the snake eyed man smirked as soon as Jehu had left,"Let the games began."_

 ** _A/N: Going on a short hiatus for the time being._**


	8. Chapter 7

After Jesse told her those three simple words 'I love you' they had official became a couple and their friends where shocked at the news. Their friends had exploded with many questions on Facebook immediately after both their relationship status want from single to dating, the only one that wasn't surprised was Blair but she was a little jealous that Jaden was now in a relationship with Jesse. But she was happy Jaden was with Jesse than with a pervert or a murderer. Tomorrow they had originally planned to go to the party Atticus was hosting but it got cancelled due to work, since he did work as an actor and a model he couldn't host his party. So now they were going to Zane's place since everyone wanted answers from both Jaden and Jesse, and surprisingly Edo was going to be there.

Over the past few days Jesse has been surprising her gifts, such as roses, crystal roses, plushies, and cute teddy bears. Every time he give her these gifts was when he had been out looking for jobs in the hotel they were staying at for awhile, the staff of the hotel found him sweet and charming when he was around Jaden. The hole hotel found them to be such an adorable pair, even people coming in the hotel to stay on for a short time thought they were adorable, same girls did try to flirt with Jesse but soon realized he only cared for Jaden. The girls never got jealous of Jaden because she was sweet and kind hearted, they actually approved of her being with a guy like Jesse, but one time a spoiled rich teenage tried to break them apart because she wanted Jesse so badly. But she had learned the hard way that you can't just take what's already taken, and she too found the pair adorable and prefect for each other, she also ended up clinging to Jaden like Blair after awhile and they been friends ever since.

Right now Jesse had gotten enough money so they can make it Zane's tomorrow. He smiled at Jaden as she talked to the elderly lady who was cleaning room at the moment, Jaden was helping her out because she didn't want the woman to collapse from working to much, she had even made the elderly woman soft cookies as a parting gift. Jesse loved that about her, she was just so sweet and innocent, she was perfect in his eyes. As he finished packing up their things, he waited for her to get done helping the elderly woman out.

After about of this Jaden was ready to go and as they left everyone in the hotel cried because they were losing their favorite couple but we're happy that their favorite pair was together. When they got to the airport they got on their plane, only to be a hijacked by terrorists, when one of the terrorists slapped Jaden for not listening to their demands Yubel was beyond pissed and Jesse let her possess him because he too was also pissed that they had hurt his Jaden. Yubel and Jesse together used the powers of darkness to cage up all the terrorists as well as torture them for hurting Jaden. Jaden would been scared like the other passengers and flight attendants, but she didn't really care and enjoyed watching the terrorists get what was coming to them with a smirk on her face, no one had noticed her eyes turned to a golden color as she watched Yubel and Jesse harm the terrorists.

After was said and done, everyone was to scared of Jesse to tell the police what had happened to the terrorists and even the terrorists themselves didn't even dare say anything for they also feared Jesse's wrath again. Once Yubel released Jesse, Jaden kissed his cheek as a thank you causing him to blush lightly and saying she didn't need to thank him, he was only doing what a good boyfriend should always do, protect his girlfriend.

Since they had just landed they would need to rest for awhile, they decided to rest at another hotel. They got a room for couples, since that was the only room left and they were boyfriend and girlfriend they were fine with it as long as they were together they were happy. As soon as they got into the room Jaden immediately want over to the bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jesse let out a chuckle at his girlfriend's behavior while locking the door behind him, he put their things down next to their hotel bed before collapsing right next to Jaden. Before he had fallen asleep he kissed the top of her head loving before letting himself slip into darkness.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait but this story well no longer be a posted once a week. The reason is I am still trying to warp my brain around what happened when I last updated. Also I didn't edit a thing and that's why it's short, I am sorry about that. Have a good fourth day of July._**


	9. an

Editing is complete I may start posting again soon or later. Bye.


	10. Chapter 8

As the morning come Jaden was already awake and had already order her and Jesse same breakfast so they didn't have to leave their room yet. Right now Jaden was taking a bath well Jesse was still asleep, she smiles as she relaxes in the bathtub. She giggles as she thought of how her life had been turned upside down ever since she and Jesse had gotten together. She felt more at peace more then she ever did with herself, she always felt that she had been missing something in her life before she had even meet Jesse. She lightly touched the birth mark on her chest, she always felt like something in her past life was kept from her.

She had asked Yubel about it more then once but the duel spirit always kept changing the subject when she had asked that question. Jaden knew for a fact that Yubel only changed the subject because maybe something bad had happened to her in her past life. Though she did get a slight answer from her when she asked Yubel where she got that outfit that she made Jesse wear when she possessed his body, saying that he had always had it. That give Jaden a hint that it had to do something with Jesse's past life, it had looked very familiar to her when she first saw him wear it. And also Yubel wouldn't have worn it if it didn't mean anything to her.

Many people thought Jaden was stupid because she acted like a fool when it come to things that was really serious and only thought she was only serious when it come to dueling which wasn't true at all. She acted that way because she didn't want anyone to find out she was actually smarter then she seemed, even Bastion, who choose to stay in the spirit world, didn't know she was actually smarter then she had faked. The only one who had known she was smarter then she had acted was Jesse, since she did help him with his homework more then anyone, though she was pretty dumb for not being more prepared for being in desert and walking in the day time instead of the night time. She let a small smile grace her lips, she actually liked herself better when she was with him.

She got out of the bath when she was done washing off her body and put on a pair of jeans and black tank top, she put on her slifer red jacket over her tank top before leaving the bathroom. When she left the bathroom she noticed Jesse was awake and breakfast that she had ordered was already waiting on the coffee table, Jesse must have woken up to answer the door for their breakfast. She would loved to seen his face when he had been greeted by a tray full of food, that would probably made her laugh herself silly. Jesse want over to her and kissed her forehead causing her to blush darkly.

"Thanks for the surprise, Jay," he purred cuddling her close to him making her blush even darker then she already. After they ate they got ready for the day and prepared themselves for all of their friends questions that they'll have to answer later.

They didn't noticing that they were being watched from within the shadows, but this time it wasn't the same evil being hiding in the shadows, it was a girl with two other girls, the first girl seemed to be ready to explode from her inner fangirl. The first was being held back the second girl, while the third girl just giggled at the other two girls.

"My shippppppp!~" The first girl squealed as she was held back by the second girl. It was actually a good thing that they couldn't be heard or seen by anyone else, unless they touch people.

"Flames! No!" The second grunted holding the first girl back with all their streath. The third girl giggles and tries to help the first girl called Flames calm down, but nothing was working, so thesecond girl decided to go with an option that always worked with Flames though it was evil. "If you don't stop the 'chibi' gets it!" She threatened which made Flames freeze.

Flames turned her head to glare at the second girl, who was unaffected by her glare,"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed out at the other. The other smirked evilly at her.

"I so would dare~" she purred out, Flames let out a huff and give in.

"Fine as long as you don't hurt my fictional hubby, Emily," she sighed sitting on the ground with her arms and legs crossed once she had been let out of the second girls, who was now know as Emily, hold.

The the third girl sit down by Flames and wrapped her arms around her and was purring loudly as Flames started to pet her head. "Nii-chan, we still have a job to do and we can't interfere unless necessary," she spoke to the Flames calmly with a purr.

The girls weren't really sister's but Flames had allowed the other two to call her their sister since she was like a big sister to them,"I know, Rin, I just can't help but fangirl over seeing my ship sailing!" Flames whined at the her.

"I know but you must keep it together until the time is right to show ourselves," Rin told her smoothingly.

"We shall protect them no matter what," Emily told them as she watched Jaden and Jesse leaving the hotel room.

"And who ever hurts them well pay," Flames hissed out and with that they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 9

_After 7 months of being married Haou had become heavily pregnant and was due in 3 months, the doctors and nurses had told her get bed rest but since she was stubborn as hack she refused to just sit on her ass all day. Jehu had to keep an a careful eye on her so nothing bad will happen to their unborn children, he had been so happy when Haou had told him she was pregnant but she wasn't pregnant with one child, she was pregnant with twins. When the news got out that the Queen was pregnant everyone was surprised and excited besides one individual who didn't like what they heard, and that kicked started something in motion that would not end very well._

 ** _XxX_**

 _Haou was making a huge baby blanket for unborn twins. She couldn't wait to meet them, her lady in waiting helped her out with the babies room as well as get everything they would need when the twins where born. As she finished making the blanket she put the blanket in the makeshift crib, one of her servants had come in with a cup of jasmine tea, which was her favorite tea._

 _"My lady, I was ordered to serve you this, they told me it would help you with your pregnancy," the servant told her with an innocent smile on their face._

 _"Thank you," she took the cup from the servant,"You may go now," she told the servant who had bowed and left the room to carry on with the rest of their duties._

 _Haou let a smile grace her lips before taking a drink of the tea finding it to taste different then usual but thought nothing of it, thinking the taste may just be different because she was pregnant. She had heard from other woman that things can actually taste different when your pregnant, so she just shook it off and finished the rest of the tea. After a few hours she began to feel very dizzy and felt every ill, she decided it would be best to go lay down for awhile. As she was walking to her room she suddenly collapsed in the hallway, it was getting harder and harder for her to breath at this point, she wondered where were her guards and servants? They usually patrol around this time, but no one had come and her vision was getting daker and darker by the second._

 _Soon she just stopped breathing altogether, only just a few seconds later a servant had come down the hallway only to stop immediately after they saw the queen laying on the floor dead. The servant let out a horrified scream and the guards had come rushing after they heard the scream, they hadn't expected to be greeted by the sight before them. Another servant immediately sent a letter to their king who wasn't at the castle at that moment, which lead to events ending with their king dying as well. The servants had buried them together since they knew that they would have wanted that._


	12. Chapter 10

Jaden was holding hands with Jesse as they sit down on one of their friends has couches, there friends sat opposite of them. They were just waiting for Zane to arrive with Atticus who were both at work at the moment since Atticus had done something that caused the work time to work over time, that was what Alexis told her and Jesse when they had arrived. So here they were now just waiting for Zane and Atticus, Jaden and Jesse didn't mind waiting for them though it just gives them more time to eat the sneaks Alexis had made for everyone.

After about an hour or so Zane and Atticus arrived with a few books and Atticus had a serious bothered look on his face, while Zane had an unreadable expression on his face on his face. Alexis and others want to talk with them and didn't let Jaden or Jesse join them for nearly two hours. They all come back with serious looks on their faces and Atticus had placed a single black cover book on the coffee table.

"What this?" Jaden asked picking up the book studying it a little but before turning to them confused.

"I suggest you read it for yourself," Chazz told her seriously giving her a side glace.

Jaden was confused and started to read the book along with Jesse, the book was written by a servent who had not written their name as the author of the book. There was a few portrait drawings, that looked like Jaden and Jesse in different type of clothes but that was impossible since the book was dated back when kings and queens still existed, they read the book thoroughly and paid close attention to ever little detail it had within the book. This book was a Journal of the servant who was very loyal to her queen and was very close to queen, the queens name was surprise mostly to Jaden since she had called herself that back in dark world, Haou. The man that looked like Jesse was called Jehu, and the clothes that Jesse had been wearing when had been possessed by Yubel was what this men was wearing in one of the drawings that was hand drawn, the servant had know of Jehu and loved how Jehu always teased Haou, the servant enjoyed watching their mistress get so flustered from all his teasing.

Then the book come to a horrible turn, it was hard to read to but they could still read it none the less. It told a tell of how Haou and Jehu dead, and Haou had dead while pregnant, a man going by the name Hex gave a servant a cup of tea to give to heavily pregnant Haou that the servants days later found out that it had been laced with poison. The poison had killed the queen a few minutes after drinking it, the servant who had found the body was the same servant writing the book, the servant had been horrified at the sight of their queen dead on the floor in the hallway. The servant even wrote about sending Jehu a letter since he wasn't in the kingdom at that time, and the servant had wrote in great detail of how enraged he was that he had slaughtered anyone in his way to get to Hex, Jehu had been killed before he could even get to Hex. No at the time knew why Jehu got so angry at Hex when they thought he did nothing wrong but that was before they had found out that he had been the one that killed their wonderful queen which sent the whole entire kingdom in an outrage.

When they had got to Hex's place where he was to be arrested and hanged for his crimes, but he wasn't there and they had found out that he had been using dark magic to turn himself immortal. The servant writing the book warned the person reading this book to be cautious of Hex because he was still out there, they even had a page that had a drawing of Hex so people would know what he looked like. Jaden gasped as suddenly as memories that weren't supposed to hers flew threw her head, the same thing happened to Jesse. There eyes kept switching back and fourth, for Jaden it was hazel brown to golden and back again, for Jesse it was sea green to orange and back again, it was like this for about at least three hours before they came back to their senses. When they come to everyone was either cooking, cleaning, or reading a book until they came back to the real world.

"Oh their back," Zane announced when he looked up from his book to get a drink from his coffee mug. Everyone stopped what they were doing (besides Alexis since she was cooking) and come back to leaving room.

"Jay!" Both Syrus and Hassleberry hugged Jaden immediately which involved Hassleberry hitting Jesse in the chest accidentally, which lead to alot of apologizes. After everyone calmed down enough they all got serious.

"If this man Hex is still out there, what are we going to do?" Asked Hassleberry who was on the floor cross legged. "I don't want Sarge to get hurt like in his-I mean her past life."

"That was another reason why me and Atticus had been late originally, we wanted to get Bastion's input in this since he could figure out a way to protect both Jaden and Jesse. We had found this book a day after you guys graduated from Duel Academy, when read it we decided to try connect to him in Dark world. We were able to connect to him today luckly, though we had to keep it a secret at the time which was why we told you all that excuse that Atticus had done something at work so we could continue our conversation with Bastion while we could," Zane told them while taking a drink of his coffee.

"There wasn't much he could do or explain but Tania did because she had information that book didn't have," Atticus begin speaking, "apparently the servants loyal to Haou and Jehu come together and decided to summon three protectors for their master and master knew life. These protectors aren't from our universe at all, they came from their universes entirely, no one knows who they are but it has been rumored that their all female with abilities beyond our comprehension. The one of the protectors is rumored not actually have been human until it was transferred here to our universe, so no one knows what it was originally though the other two follow her lead. They've been here a long time within the shadows waiting for their mission to be completed."

Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"He means we can't leave until Hex is gone for food," A voice come behind Alexis which made everyone in the room either scream or jump at the sudden voice.

They all turned around to see a girl with black hair, red eyes, and blue glowing circles in her hair and on her shirt and pants, her clothes were all black. Another girl with orange hair and purple eyes appeared behind the first girl and booped her upside her head.

"They weren't supposed to know about us!" She scolded the first girl who just laughed not taking the other girl seriously.

"They were going to find out sooner or later Emily-chan," a girl with green hair and baby blue eyes walked out of the shadows slowly but cautiously.

"That doesn't matter, Flames shouldn't have announced we were literally listening to their whole convention the whole time," the one named Emily glared at the one who was now called Flames who by the was still laughing.

"It's better then hidding in the shadows, we aren't mews, right Rin?" Flame's the other girl with green hair when she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"I agree with Senpai-chan, Emily-chan," Rin told Emily shyly.

"I guess the **Skeleton** is out of the closet or should I say I'm having a **_SkeleTON_** of fun?" Flames asked Emily which everyone in the room thought they heard a snap come from Emily's direction.

"I... am... going... to... kill... you... and... your... horrible... puns..." Emily had summoned s sword out of nowhere.

"Oh shit!" Flame's run for it as Emily chased her out of the house.

"Sorry about them, Emily-chan won't actually kill her probably hit her with a frying pan but not really killing her," Rin apologized to Jaden and the others for her friends behavior.

"Is that normal?" Syrus asked her looking abit worried.

"Yeah it is, we'll be back tomorrow to talk to you guys more. Good Night," she told them going after the other two.

"I guess you all can stay here for the night since I rather get to the point then just leave it be," Zane stated as he got up.

"Yeah I agree with Zane here, I would rather be all together when their around so we can get them to tell them everything they know at once them apart," Atticus stated as well with a yawn.

Everyone else agreed with them, they all ate dinner together and Jaden told them things about why she hadn't told anyone she was actually a girl. That night everyone want to bad after they cleaned up their messes and put on their PJ's, when Jaden and Jesse got into their room things got a little steamy before they want to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

It was already the next day and those three girls from yesterday hadn't shown up yet, Chazz was already making bets that they wouldn't show up but Jaden betted against him and believed that they would show up. In the meantime everyone else was doing their own thing. There was a sudden crash in the living room causing Jaden to jump, she want to straight to the living room everyone that had been upstairs had come down to see what had made that noise. That's when they heard a yelling come from said living room before anyone could even enter the room.

"Zack! Look what you did their TV!" Came a familiar voice that soundly like that Flames girl from yesterday.

"Oops~" a male voice that wasn't familiar sing like the male didn't really have a care in the world at all.

"ZACK! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Came another familiar voice that sounded just like that Emily girl from yesterday as well. That was when Jaden and the others had entered the room to see that the Flames and Emily girls where indeed back like they promised but the girl Rin was no where in sight, but in her place was a male with black spiky hair with red ends, he wore a black sleeveless trench coat, a red sleeveless shirt, black jean pants and black boots, his eyes were red and he had red markings on his face.

"It's you guys again," Alexis was the first one to speak causing them to look at all her.

"Before anything else we are sorry, but your world is shattering and breaking apart because of us," Emily told them in serious manner," Rin at this moment is using her magic to keep the world from being completely destroyed but she can't keep it up forever and that person who killed Jaden in her past life is still out there and well kill her again but not at this Moment. Right now Jesse along with the rest of you males are going to train how to fight while the three of girls are going to be taken to different worlds. Zack is taking you guys to teach you how fight while Flames is taking Jaden to a world that she knows the best and I'm taking the other two. And ZACK," Emily turned to the male who Jaden figured out must have Zack, who was leaning against a wall," BEHAVE! And protect them, even if they aren't cute by your standers!"

"Fine, I will this time just to pay you back for giving me same of your blood earlier," with that he showed one of fangs that hanged outside his mouth as he smirked causing everyone shiver at the sight of his fang.

"Well, when it's time to get back together everyone will go to the world Jaden is at but me, Emily, and Rin won't be there you to help you out since we are banned from doing so besides taking you guys to these worlds and watching over you guys from the shadows. So hurry up and say your goodbyes for now and pack your things quickly we'll be waiting for you guys here," Flames explained to them.

Everyone quickly want to their rooms to pack what they needed, Jaden and Jesse want to get their things that they were luckily hadn't unpacked from their suitcases yet. Jesse sat on the bed and pulled Jaden onto his lap and gave a her gentle kiss on the forehead while holding her close to his chest.

"I'm going to miss you Jay, when it is time to rejoin you I will kiss you as hard as I can to show you how much I've missed you," He promised her as he held her dearly.

"I wish we didn't have to separate at all even though we have to," Jaden sighed sadly into his neck as she clenched onto his shirt tightly.

"I know Jay," after they said their final goodbyes to each other, what Jaden hadn't noticed was that Jesse had slipped something into her suitcase before they had want back to living room only to see it slowly being turned to dust. Everyone else was down there with their things.

"Let's get going," Zack commanded as three portals appeared.

Emily took Alexis and Blair with her through a portal and it closed right behind them, next was Zack and the guys, Jaden and Jesse shared one last kiss before they parted ways. Flames and Jaden were the last to leave, as their portal shut the world had shattered, there was nothing left of their world anymore. But the adventure must continue on~


End file.
